Love Me, Love Me Not
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: Bellatrix's husband is not what he seems... Revenge is the only way out... but can it take a dangerous turn?
1. She Will Kill

A/N: I Don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

"Lucius, come on, let's go see what's wrong with Bella…" I said, my voice echoing in the kitchen. He followed me out and I said "Oh my, Bella, what's wrong? … Why are you… o-on our _table_?"

"BECAUSE!" She cried out.

Lucius sat down in his chair, and stared at her. I followed him and hit him on the way to my seat. I broke the silence after pure five minutes of watching her weep. "Can you get off the table, please, and tell us what's wrong?"

There was more silence as she cried more.

"Bella, I've never seen you so emotional like this, please tell us what's wrong…" I said to the broken-heartened woman on the table. A "no" escaped her lips as she looked down into the carvings on the side of our table. I looked at her, then at Lucius. Lucius looked disgusted.

"Bellatrix, get off the table!" Lucius said and stood up.

She looked up, tears in her eyes, and crawled like a cat across the table to him. She got extra close to his face and screamed, "Can't hear you… I'M PLANNING REVENGE!" And she slammed her head against the table again.

Lucius opened his mouth, but I silently begged he wouldn't speak anymore. "Bellatrix"—there goes that plead—"why are you sitting on our table if you're planning revenge?" She looked up again and sat on her knees. She arched her back and clamped her hands on his shoulders, cocking her head fiercely to one side.

She whispered loudly in his ear, "I do what I do; I do what I need to do, so, Lucius… don't get _IN MY WAY_!" Her voice darkened and she screamed the last three words. She banged him back against the chair, so she felt higher and stronger. She rose herself above him; she had him trapped.

I felt a war rising in her, and Lucius was oblivious to it. "You just want us to feel _sorry_ for you; you get in _my_ way when _you're_ in _my_ house."

I came and dragged her away from him, and she was kicking and screaming. She hit me and hopped off of the table, running over to Lucius.

Lucius extended his wand, and Bellatrix screamed "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew back and she raced up to him, tears in her eyes, wand extended.

She screamed. And she screamed loud. "I'M GOING TO WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR KNOW-IT-ALL FACE! I never said _I_ wanted _YOU_ to feel sorry for _ME_! Why would you think _THAT_? I just _MIND_ my _OWN_ –"

"BELLATRIX!"

She twirled around to face me. Her makeup was a mess; she looked like an Emo clown. "Put—Down—Your—Wand—Please…" I paused, and she gently bent down and placed it on the floor.

She kneeled on the ground, looking up at me. Then she collapsed.

"He's been cheating on me." She sighed and screamed.

Her husband, Rodolphus, couldn't be. "You two were perfectly fine for Draco's birthday – Why not now?" I asked and she screamed again.

"I don't know! And you know what's sad? Why is the eldest daughter jealous of the younger one!" She shot up, and returned to the table. She prowled around, crawling on the table towards me. Her back was arched and her knuckles were white.

"How are you jealous of me?" I asked, and tears burned her face. She quivered her lip and pointed to Lucius while still puppy-eyeing me.

"You've got a man that still loves you – even though he's a JERK!" She screamed again, only this time, in my ear. Lucius and I have been fighting, and I don't think he's cheating on me, (he better not!) but does that really make her jealous?

"Well, you don't need Rodolphu—"

"_DON'T_!" She screamed. "I do! But I can't! BECAUSE HE'S CHEATING ON ME! And not with a wizard, but no, he cheats on me with a filthy MUGGLE from France!"

"WHY?"

"Hmm," Shut up, Lucius… don't start with her… "I _wonder _why…" Smack.

Bella wailed. She screamed a piercing scream, and I screamed. "BELLATRIX!" She whimpered, and I ran over to Lucius. He glared at me, but I glared back. "_Now_." My voice was quick and sharp, but he still understood.

Lucius walked slowly over to Bellatrix, who was still on the table.

"Bellatrix… sit up."

She did as she was told, and Lucius looked back at me. I waved my hand forward, signaling that he HAD to do it. "Bella, I'm sorry…" His voice was monotone, and his expression showed that he really wasn't. So, I pushed him forward. He threw his arms around her, and she obediently took it.

She sobbed into his shoulder. He rearranged his body, fitting his with hers.

She opened up her eyes and screamed. She pushed him back, and hissed, "_Don't get attached to me_." He stood puzzled, and Severus walked in. Bellatrix strode over to where he was, totally ignoring Lucius and I.

"What?" She shrieked, and Severus looked at her.

"Bella—" She swooned when he said her name – "Rodolphus is here to see you." Severus said, and Bellatrix's shoulders slumped and she growled.

"I don't want to see that basta—"

"BELLATRIX! Go, now! You two need to talk." I interrupted her, and she whipped her head around. She shrieked.

"But—he—I—UGH!" She bursted out into tears, and Severus held her. I was beginning to think that maybe Severus _liked_ her… She studdered and hopped off of the table, and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, the screaming stopped. I looked at the luminous clock mounted on the wall; it was one o'clock in the morning. Bellatrix ran out, picked up her wand, and screamed into the kitchen.

Everything was silent. I sat there in my chair, watching Bellatrix be frozen with her wand extended in the air, breathing heavily. She looked at Severus, Lucius, and I, and I knew what she did by the look in her eyes.

"Bellatrix… you ki—"

"With a knife." She quickly responded back, and she sat on the table, moving to Severus.

Lucius laughed. "Remind me never to have you pissed at me, and we're both in a kitchen." Lucius took a drink of wine.

"See! He takes it as a joke!"

"He's drunk!"

"Oh… that would make… more sense…"

I sighed, knowing she was going to get in trouble. She was going to get hurt by the Lord himself, because she killed one of his Death Eaters. "Why'd you do it?"

"I wanted revenge. Then I sent him to his other wife in France." She laughed evilly.

"Bella, you killed your husband…" She hopped off of the table, hugged everyone, and said "Yes, I killed him. I'm going to bed, good night!"

She skipped up the stairs, and I wondered if she was going to be that happy by tomorrow.

"The Lord is coming tomorrow, Bellatrix…" She froze completely.

She spun on her heels to face Lucius, who was right next to her on the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Good night." Her voice was shaky, and I believe this has been the only time she was afraid of Lord Voldemort himself.

She ran up the stairs, into her room, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

I walked past the table, (surprised that Bella wasn't on top of it!) planning to wake her up. I heard whimpering underneath the table, and I looked under.

"BELLATRIX!"

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"No, he's not, get dressed, and get ready. Maybe he won't notice?" I hoped and prayed that the Lord won't notice one Death Eater gone…

"Okay," Her voice was small and shaky. She moved slowly under from the table and the Lord himself walked in and screamed "BELLATRIX!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Do what?" Oh, thank you…

"Nothing…" I quickly said. Voldemort sat at the head of the table, and everyone assembled in their chairs, except for Rodolphus and Bellatrix.

"I just saw her; where'd she go?" Voldemort asked when he saw that she wasn't in her chair. Nagaini slithered underneath the table and hissed.

"Ah, Bella, what on earth are you doing under the table?"

"N-nothing, My Lord," Bella said, staying put.

"Oh, come now, Bella! You're acting like Peter!"

A muffled "HEY!" came from a separate room. Bellatrix climbed up to her chair, and Voldemort noticed something strange…

Like _LeStrange_…

_Oh, please… don't notice! Please, Lord… don't notice…_

"Where is… Rodolphus, Bella?"

Bellatrix quivered her lip, looking pleadingly at me. "He's late, my Lord…" I lied.

"I don't think I asked you, Narcissa. Where is he, Bellatrix?"

"Um… I k-killed him, my Lord…"


	2. Violent Teachings

_A/N: Chapter Two of "Love Me, Love Me Not". _

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly… D8

Previously…_ "He's cheating on me." /"You ki—" "With a knife." / "Where's Rodolphus?" "I k-killed him, My Lord…"_

"You did… what?" Voldemort's voice was cold and angry. "Bellatrix," he stood up, "follow me. _Now_." He walked out of the room, and Bellatrix slumped down in her chair.

"Go! Bellatrix, you're going to get into MORE trouble if you don't go!"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Cissy." Her voice shook, and she got up out of her chair. She followed him out, and shut the door behind her.

When Bellatrix starting screaming, all of us ran out to see Voldemort over her, piercing her bird-skull necklace in her throat.

"Come and save her, you'll get punished as well…"

I turned around to see that everyone was backed up against the wall. He twisted the necklace and more blood came pouring out of her throat. She screamed and rattled her feet; she was pinned down by a curse. He pressed her head against the cold floor, piercing her neck harder.

"Why did you kill him?"

"I had to… Please… let me go…"

"No, you shall be punished," He grabbed a knife and carved a bloody X on to her Dark Mark. She screamed piercing sounds and rattled her feet as he pushed her head against the floor and grabbed her wand. He sharpened the sides with the knife, making it a dagger.

He stuck the wand in her side and screamed, "_Ava_—"

"NO!" I screamed.

"Very well… _Crucio_!" The wand lit up red, and Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs, unable to move anything but her feet. She kicked and wailed and screamed, but the curse was still going.

Finally, she stopped. Voldemort dug out her wand and snapped it in half and went into the dining room.

She hadn't closed her eyes. She doesn't move when the _Immobilus_ spell is lifted, either.

Severus ran over to her, yelling "_Episky_!" over and over again, but it was no use. She has too major of injuries, those including the internal ones. I walked over, choking back everything I could scream, everything I could cry out, everything I could fight.

Severus picked her up, holding her close to him, placing her very carefully, and walked up the stairs. I walked back in with everyone else and sat down like we didn't care what had happened.

I held Lucius's hand underneath the table, praying that she wouldn't be dead. But I knew she was anyway.

The next morning, I woke up, thinking that was a horrible nightmare. And when I found that Bellatrix wasn't in her chair, I knew it wasn't.

Severus wasn't in his correct spot either; he hasn't moved from her bedroom at all.

"Where's Severus?"

"Nowhere, My Lord," Lucius answered; I totally forgot about Lord Voldemort being here. I was silent at the table as Severus came down the stairs… with _Bellatrix_? I think I heard everyone's jaw drop and hit the floor when they saw her limping towards her chair.

I looked at Voldemort; he was gritting his teeth as Severus and Bella sat down next to each other. She leaned over to one side, and held her side, the same side that Voldemort pierced her side.

"How –"

He slammed his fists down, glaring at Severus. I said "Okay, My Lord," hopefully defusing a fight.

Severus just looked up, smirking as he took a sip of his drink.

Heaven knows what they hell they did up there.


End file.
